Erzengel
Erzengel is a BLU Angelic Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Xho. His theme is Soul Calibur III OST - Time Marches On. Biography Erzengel has existed since time immemorial - engaged in an eternal battle with his demonic counterpart, Nightmare Medic. Thousands of years before the present day, Erzengel succeeded in defeating Nightmare Medic, trapping him back into hell, and thus finishing what he had started. Around five centuries ago, the archangel recruited Dream Demoman, originally a mortal being who he elevated to angel-status to accompany him on his otherwise lonely travels. Some three hundred years later, Erzengel found a cult believing in the idea that the destruction of the earth, that is, the TF2 Freak World, by Nightmare Medic's hands, would bring about a new order. Erzengel realised the insanity in the idea, and for many years with Dream Demoman had fought the Disciples, though all efforts were in vain as Nightmare Medic was eventually released once more. Erzengel and Dream Demoman followed the resurrected demon across the world, destroying all in its path and Dream Demoman picking up the pieces, whilst Erzengel predicted where he would go next. He found it erratic at first, though when Nightmare Medic began to increase in his power, it became more systematic and planned. Erzengel eventually found Interesting Spy and his team of mercenaries under attack by Nightmare Medic, ordering Dream Demoman to take them to safety whilst the archangel and the archdemon fought. The battle proved inconclusive, and Erzengel realised that Nightmare Medic would only get stronger as time went on. To plan his moves, the two angels befriended Interesting Spy and his team, choosing to reside in their bases as they observed the demon's rampage. Personality and Behaviour Though fighting on the side of good, Erzengel is a cold and cynical character, having little confidence in other freaks and those he comes across, often berating them or whittling their own confidence down. As an immortal being, Erzengel has little concern for the mortal Freak World around him; his sole purpose on this earth is to destroy the presence of demons and remove Nightmare Medic from the world. His humourless personality is often the subject of interest from Dream Demoman, incessantly trying and failing to lighten Erzengel's otherwise heavy hearted demeanour. Despite his infinitely small concern for the Freak World, he vehemently dislikes evil freaks, though he believes that his involvement against them is irrelevant compared to his main mission. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Erzengel's immortality effectively makes him the ultimate demon hunter, or, at least an exceptionally dangerous freak should he be roused to anger. Erzengel's frightening and heavenly powers grants him almost immeasurable control over light and lightning; able to transport at the speed of light between places as well as cast devastating bolts of lightning from the sky and from his hands, destroying wide spaces of land at a time. In physical terms, Erzengel is among the strongest of the TF2 Freak World, marginally coming under Nightmare Medic in raw physical power, though his resilience to physical attack is infinitely greater than that of his demon counterpart. Aside from the strongest of physical attacks, Erzengel can be perceived as completely invulnerable to damage to low-rank Freaks. Erzengel typically wields a large Katana blade imbued with the power of lightning and often employs it to close-quarters combat. While the full extent of the weapon's power is unclear, it can be used to engage in a swordfight with Nightmare Medic, who wields the enormous Tenebris. Faults and Weaknesses Erzengel's nature as an Archangel grants him the potentially fatal weakness to hellfire, having a greater aversion to it than the average Freak; though his abilities make him the bane of most demonic presences, hellfire is Erzengel's sole weakness, and a particularly powerful wave of such energy could destroy the Archangel. Though his physical endurance is typical of an immortal entity, Erzengel is not impervious to physical damage - exceptionally strong freaks or hard enough impacts (such as Nightmare Medic's punches) can be debilitating if not crippling to him. Another considerable weakness of Erzengel is his lack of compassion for other Freaks; if not aiding him in his mission to destroy demons, Erzengel can prove to be almost evil towards others; he detaches himself from others and, if others are in jeopardy, Erzengel is very unlikely to come to their aid. This makes Erzengel very unreliable to others if they are in no way helping him. Notable Videos *Archangel *Sandwiches and Assassins *Freak Profile: Erzengel *The Demon Slayers **BLU Angel Beatdown Trivia *Erzengel is German for Archangel, which suits the Medic's German culture. *Erzengel was designed to counteract Nightmare Medic's power, as well as an angelic contrast. Freak Fights Category:Angelic Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Xho3546